


Satisfied

by TheGreatDepression



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adorable, F/M, LittleCinnamonRoll, Masturbation, NSFW, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Short, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatDepression/pseuds/TheGreatDepression
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros helps his lover out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfied

 [Viewer's discretion is advised as this contains sexual content. You've been warned.]  

 

Your smooth, pale fingers drifted over your skin, bubbles forming under them and rolling down your sides. You timidly moved your hands down your legs, scrubbing the soap bubbles. After you had figured that you were clean enough, you couldn't stop yourself before you found your hand running up the inner side of your left thigh, leaving a trail of a little soap and more water. Without thinking, you began to rub your index finger across your clitoris, the feeling causing you to shudder already. A short moan leaves your mouth before your other hand shoots up to cover your mouth. You continued to move your wrist in the same circular motion, struggling to keep yourself quiet as you did so.

 

This type of thing didn't happen too often for you, as you were normally quite the shy type; but today had been very different from the others. W hen you woke up this morning, you were immediately met with a long make-out session with your boyfriend of two years, Tavros. For him, things like that were no big deal, because it wasn't like he could get aroused without the necessary parts, right?

 

Needless to say, the situation certainly aroused you. Your hand leaves your mouth to fly to where your other hand was still working, and you couldn't stop yourself from sticking your middle finger into your excited entrance. You moved the finger in and out, as well as continuing to rub your throbbing clitoris, feeling your knees struggle to keep you standing. Short, gasp like moans leave your mouth now, having nothing to stop them now that both of your hands were occupied at the moment. After repeating the same motions but picking up a bit of speed, your climax shook your entire form, leaving you gasping in the floor of the shower, your own fluids flowing all over your hands, and mixing with the water coming from the showerhead.

 

You take a few more minutes in the shower to cool down, washing the rest of the slippery liquid from your thighs and hands. Then, you turned off the water and got out, wrapping a towel around yourself, and opening the bathroom door. You ran a hand through your hair as you walked to the room you shared with Tavros, opening the door and walking inside. To your surprise, he was still in the room. He gave you a small smile that practically reeked with devilry, as his sharp teeth poked at his bottom lip. This excited you a bit, but also worried you. You wonder what he's planning. You aren't left wondering for long before he stood on his robotic legs and walked over to stand over you, his hair falling down over his forehead a bit more, casting a shadow over his mischief filled eyes. "You know, I can always hear you in the, uh, shower, right?"

Your face instantly heated up at his words, your eyes widening in deep shock. "I-I.." You stutter, trying to find an excuse to explain, but you couldn't think of a single thing to say.

He let out a short snicker, "It's alright, uh, [Name]. You can't control yourself." he said, leaning a bit closer to you. His arms snaked their way around your waist, pulling you even closer to him until your face was pressed to his lower neck and collarbone. "I understand. Which is why I'm going to help you with this feeling you have." He said in a slightly lower tone, as his hands went from your sides to grope your ass cheeks. He had never touched you in this way before. At first, you liked that a lot about him. You still did, but sometimes it just drove you nuts. But, you weren't really thinking about that as one of his hands moved and pulled at the towel. Your hands flew to hold the towel in its place, blushing even deeper. "[Name], uh, there's no reason that you should hide your body from me. You're beautiful."

 

"Why do you even want to do this? You won't even be able to feel anything.."

 

"Because, _I_ want to be the one who, uh," he paused, his own cheeks flushing a bit, "satisfies you, not your hands in the shower." Your eyes left his and you looked away, embarrassment turning your entire face pink. His hand drifted to the edge of the towel, and he looked at you, pleading. You tried not to look, but you ended up looking anyways, and you immediately gave in.

 

"I um...I guess if you insist.." You mumbled, looking down at the floor now. He raised his hand to give another tug at the towel, and you hesitated for a bit before letting it go, the towel dropping to the wood floor with a "fwump". His eyes drifted from your own, downward, looking you up and down with the same mischievous smile that only seemed to get wider. He quickly swooped you up from the floor, carrying you bridal style, before you had time to protest. He walked over to the bed and gently sat you down on it so that you were laying on your back. You were so nervous you didn't move a single muscle, as you heard fabric moving from the side of the bed.

 

He then got onto the bed too, crawling so that he had both of his arms on either side of you, enclosing you. A quick scan of his body showed that he had taken off his shirt to reveal his gray chest, but he still kept on his pants. You guess he didn't see a point in taking them off. He leaned down slightly, capturing your lips with his own. Your left-hand finds its way to the back of his head, gripping his mohawk softly. Just as you were getting used to this, he pulled back, leaning further down to take a small bite on your neck. You held his hair a little tighter as he did, as he planted rows and rows of nibbles and kisses scattered across your neck and collarbone.

 

When he reached the top of your breast mound, he looked up at you one last time to see if you still wanted him to continue, and you gave him a small smile along with a nod. He smiled back, and then looked back down, taking your plump pink nipple into his mouth with no hesitation. You let out a gasp, clenching your eyes shut, as his tongue worked to circle around your areola, and his other hand moved to pinch your other nipple. After he had played with that nipple with his tongue until it was red and hardened, he switched to your other, moving both of his hands to firmly grasp your sides.

Slowly, his right hand began to slide downward, toward your womanhood, and before you knew it, you were a moaning mess in his hand, clenching the bed sheets with one hand and gripping his hair with the other. His finger felt very noticeably better than yours because it was so much larger than your own. As he continued to abuse your clitoris with his thumb, he used his middle and index to spread your entrance, as your wetness cover his hand and began to bleed onto the sheets. You were just about to reach your climax when he stopped and pulled his hand away from your shuddering entrance. You breathed heavily, struggling to catch your breath, as he began to trail his kisses down even more, onto your stomach, and thighs. He took his sweet time to get to your waiting womanhood, kissing all over your legs and thighs, teasing you.

You couldn't have been any more pleased or relieved when he ran his tongue directly down the center of your swollen lips and over your throbbing pink clitoris. You let out a loud moan, damn-near yell, gripping the sheets with both hands now, as your back arched quite a bit. You barely had time to recover when he did it again and again, beginning to focus on licking all over your clitoris. You were moaning and groaning so loudly the neighbors probably thought someone was dying. You couldn't take it when his tongue found its way past your lips and inside of your hot, wet hole, and you came, "T-Tavros-a- _ah_!" You yelled, your legs shaking.

 

He chuckled, "Hmm?" and hummed, his tongue still where it had been, vibrating your clitoris as he hummed. Your toes curled and your legs continued to shake as he plunged his tongue as deep as he could into you, just to pull it until it was almost out, and then back in again. After he felt that he had done that enough, he took his tongue back out, and leaned back up to look you in the eyes, as he licked up your warm liquid from the side of his lips. You looked at him with half-lidded eyes, "Tired already?" you nodded, still too out of breath to say a single syllable.

 

"Well that's just too bad, isn't it?" He whispered huskily into your ear. You gave a look that showed a mixture of shock, and a bit of confusion. He gave you let another smug smirk, licking his lips again as his hand trailed your hip again. "Come on, [Name]. Did you, uh,  really think that I was just going to let you sleep so easily?" You blinked a few times at the question, furring your brows a bit. 

"Um..Yes..?" 

He chuckled yet again, and you could already feel your lips beginning to moisten once again. You swear, this man drove you crazy! "Heheh, well you have a few things to learn, huh?" He said, pulling your back to make it arch as it had as he was pleasuring you with his tongue. He slid his tongue into your mouth. He tasted like salt, and some type of fruity sweet, oddly enough. He pulled away, a single strand of glistening saliva hanging from his lip to yours, "You ready?"

You smiled a smile, devious smile. "Ready as I'll ever be." 

**Author's Note:**

> [Sorry if this sucks, it's old.]


End file.
